


The Only Slytherin

by Swanandherqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen
Summary: All Slytherins are bad, right? Especially if their parents were Death Eaters. And Alice Yaxley was going to be just like them.





	The Only Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I will possibly edit this later, just wanted to give you guys the first chapter already. (I know it is quite short...) Also, I am going to translate this to Finnish, too. If you like this fic, please comment, I would love to hear your thoughts!

”Harry saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the blackbadger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue.The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent.”

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 29

 

But what Harry did not notice, was that in the corner closest to the exit back to castle, in an alone bed, with green and silver bedding, a girl laid still. Her arm had a nasty cut and blood was slowly bleeding out of it. All the other students kept their distance, and no one bothered to try to heal the wound. Her breathing was unsteady and fast, as she desperately tried to stay conscious.

 

September 1st, 1992

Alice brushed her long black hair to a modest bun and was glad that this morning would be last one that she had to do it until December. Her parents, Corban and Antonia Yaxley, were all about looking right to outsiders. Being old Death Eater, her father had always said that blending into the wizarding world was important. Which meant that Alice had to look put together all the time.  
This day was special, the day that she finally got to go to Hogwarts and join her house, Slytherin. Of course, nobody knew it for sure, but everyone in her family was there and she would die from shame if she got into some other house. And her hair? Well, in Hogwarts her parents could not see her so she could wear it the way she wanted and rebel a bit.  
Alice turned and looked at her room for the last time. Everything she saw looked like it was screaming ’money!’. Big bed, silver mirror, comb made of gold. Her family, like all proper pureblood families were practically made of wizard gold, unlike some dirty halfbloods, or even worst, mudbloods. Her father had told her that muggles and mudbloods were more like animals than humans. Dirty, poor, and had no manners and no place in Hogwarts.  
”Alice, dear, your father had to leave for a meeting with Lucius,” said Antonia, who had silently walked into Alice’s room. ”He has decided not to join us on our trip to King’s Cross. You know what people think of him”. Alice nodded, she knew it well. Many people didn’t believe in the cause of the Dark Lord, but were foolish enough to fight against him. And most of them didn’t thing Yaxley had really been cursed to do all he did, but did it willingly, which was true, of course.  
The girl grabbed her stuff and took her mother’s arm, and the next second, they were standing at the end of the Hogwarts Express. People were running around, and Alice saw for a short while a woman with red hair running by the train, trying to get all her kids into the train. They got there right before the train left, to be in public for as little time as possible.  
Alice was scared. She was supposed to jump into the train, meet her future classmates and friends, without even getting to say goodbye to her dad. Her father was her favorite person, kind, loving and was willing to fight for what he knew was right. When Antonia had realized she was pregnant, she had hid herself, while Corban had fought even harder, until the Dark Lord had fallen only six months after Alice had born, causing Yaxley to tell the ministry some fairytales to make sure his babygirl would have a father. She did love her mother, too, but deep down, she had always felt closer to her father.  
After hugging her mother quickly and receiving a small kiss on her forehead, Alice rose the steps to the train and started to search for a seat. Everywhere was full, and laughing and sounds of spells were filling the place as the train started its journey away from London. Finally she managed to find a booth with only one girl in it, lost in a book. Alice took a deep breath and opened the door.  
”Hey, do you mind?”. The girl rose her eyes from the book and smiled. ”Oh, do come in, it’s only me in here,” she said and Alice sat to the seat opposite to the other girl. ”My name is Emily Franklin, first year.” The girls shook hands while Alice introduced herself, noticing the her last name didn’t create any reactions in Emily. Without giving it another thought, the girls started to chat about their new school. Alice noticed that while she was almost underweight, Emily was more chubby, not overweight, she just had a round face while Alice’s was more bony.  
”So, do you know any spells yet?,” Emily asked couple hours later, offering the other girl piece of chocolate cake. ”Nah, my parents wouldn’t allow me to try, dad said it would ’cause unwanted attention,” Alice snorted, licking chocolaty frosting. Emily nodded understandingly. ”Mine either, mama said she didn’t want those ministry people on our bakery.”  
Alice froze and rose her eyes from the cake to meet the other girl’s. ”Bakery? Why don’t you just make the house elves bake for you?” Emily laughed, getting frosting all over her clothes. Trying to get it off, and making an even bigger mess, she managed to answer:  
”House elves? I’ve read about those but no, we don’t have those! My parents are muggles.” Alice stood up, in shock and almost threw the cake to Emily’s feet. Without saying another word, she left Emily, who looked shocked and clearly didn’t have a clue on why the other girl reacted the way she did. Alice on the other hand was disgusted, not only had she spoken to a mudblood, she had even EATEN something one had given to her. Disgusting.

 

”EMILY FRANKLIN”  
Alice tried not to look as the dirty blond girl sat into the chair, and after a short moment, sorting hat announced;  
”HUFFLEPUFF”  
Alice snorted. Fitting. Soon;  
”ALICE YAXLEY”

 

”SLYTHERIN”


End file.
